I love you
by Iluv2write987
Summary: When Kaoru gets a surprise visit from Butch she is shocked to find that not only does he have feelings for her but that she might be returning them! (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)


**Just a little one-shot I came up with, Hope you all like it!**

* * *

I looked over at my clock it was _12:09._

_Sigh._

I was sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. _I am So Board! _I thought to myself.

_God! Isn't something gonna happen? Anything, even if it's that stupid monkey, Mojo, again. It'd be better than this!_

I couldn't sleep, good thing its Saturday, or I would have to go to school looking like a that I cared what I looked like, but Miyako wouldn't be happy, she'd force me down into a chair and try to put make-up on me to cover the dark circles up. _Make-up, what's the point?_

'TAP'

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the window and I jolted up in bed.

'TAP'

I walked over, opened the window and looked down. _What the..._

"Butch? What are you doing here?" I yelled, but in a whispery tone, since it was night and I didn't want to wake up anyone.

"What? I can't come for a visit?" He asked.

"No! You cannot come for a visit! I hate you remember!" I slammed the window shut and walked back to bed. But then I heard another noise and then I saw Butch's head pop up from beneath my window.

"G-get down!" I stammered he just gave me that signature smirk; he always seemed to wear when I was near him.

"No, not when I need to speak to you" He climbed through the window and walked over and sat on my bed. _What the hell does he think he's doing! _

W-why would you need to speak to me?" I moved away from him slightly.

"Let's just say I have held this in for a long... well actually since we first met." He inched closer to me,and looked me right in the eyes.

_Wow, I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are! _I suddenly realized what I had just thought.

_What! What the heck are you thinking Kaoru?!_

_ Well this just fantastic! I think butch has beautiful eyes and I'm arguing with myself, great! Just great! _

"Ever since I saw you I knew you were Perfect, Beautiful, and strong. Everything I want in a girl." I was so lost in his eyes I didn't notice his right hand was on my leg, travelling up towards my waist. I pushed him off and moved even further away from him.

"What the hell! Keep your dirty hands off me!" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized that I said that a bit _too _loud. But I relaxed a little when I heard gentle snoring coming from the next room. Butch smirked at me again, and I got chills down my spine.

He inched closer to me, yet again! But this time I couldn't move. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took this chance and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so I was against his chest.

The only thing I could do was stare at him, the shock of all this, seeing him here, in my room, on my bed, saying and doing all these things, It was just too much for me to take in. Maybe it's all a trap.

"I bet you're confused." He said. "You're probably wondering if this is a trick." _Wow! He's good!_ He inched his face closer to mine and put a hand on my cheek. "It's not..." He whispered as he closed what was left of the space between us and touched my lips with his own.

I was still having trouble understanding what was going on, so it took me a few minutes to realize what he was doing and I tried to pull back. But his grip on my waist makes it difficult, he moved his hand which was on my cheek to the back of my neck and forced me to stay attached to his lips.

I struggled and hit his chest, but nothing would work. I eventually gave up and kissed him back. I was actually starting to _enjoy _kissing Butch! I didn't think of it as kissing my enemy I thought of it as kissing the one person that I knew better than anyone else.

I smiled into the kiss feeling him smirking against it himself. I suddenly felt his tongue press against my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and move over mine, our tongues were fighting for dominance.

Suddenly my belt flashed and we pulled apart. He sighed. "That'll be my brothers, again." He said. "We should go. They'll be expecting me and the girls will be expecting you..." He started to stand up off the bed, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I'm sure they won't miss us. I mean, Blossom and Bubbles don't need my help fighting Brick and Boomer. And I'm sure it's the same for your brothers. So... why don't you..."

"Stay here?" He gave me another smirk, and cupped my cheek in his hand again, "I'd love too." And again he closed the gap between us and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We split apart for a second, but only to say.

"I love you."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this, please review!**


End file.
